Money Talks Chocolate Sings
by movielover01
Summary: Wonka has been the number one chocolate industry for years. Competitor after competitor tried again and again to outwit Wonka but to no avail. It seemed that Wonka would never be snuffed out. Now it looks as if Wonka industries might just be shut down for good. WonkaxOC Sequel to A World of Pure Imagination.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Willy Wonka and the Chocolate factory. I only own Madison, any other characters I create for this story, and the plot. **

"Class, I want you all to get out your books and read chapter six through seven. You have twenty minutes to read all of it and all the information you need on the quiz next class is in that chapter so you had better read fast."

The students made their opinion on this assignment clear with a chorus of sighs and groans. Charlie sighed rolling his eyes and bent down to his book bag for his chemistry textbook. The fact that had been shadowing him all day was now staring him straight in the face; and the hard fact was that even with the bout of loneliness he had felt being away from his old school he really would have been better off taking school at Wonka's this year than here, even if he had kids his age around him. The room was echoing with hard back covers meeting desks and pages flipping then all at once went silent as the children went to work reading. Charlie read the bland words and wished he had Mr. Wonka or Madison peeping over his shoulder and whispering the simplified translation of the scientific language into his ear.

"Winkleman!"

Charlie and several other children jumped and every head turned to look at Winkleman who was slumping in his chair with a sheepish expression of surprise. His hand dove under the desk.

Mr. Turpentine chewed at the inside of his lip before asking brusquely, "What have you got there?"

The children looked to the victim at his desk and Winkleman only held up two empty hands with a shake of his head, "I don't have anything, sir."

"Don't play dumb with me. I saw you."

"Saw me what," Winkleman replied innocently.

Turpentine scowled for the briefest second then smiled sourly as he stood and walked out between the rows of desk to Winkleman. He held out his hand expectantly. Winkleman could only shrug and point out what was obvious, "I don't have anything."

Charlie was the only one in the room to catch on to the slight cupping of Winkleman's left hand, as if he was holding something.

"I am not joking. Now you'd better give me whatever you were eating!"

Charlie watched carefully as Winkleman's hand brushed down to his lap where it uncurled and he then laid his hands on his desk and nodded his head.

"I wasn't eating anything."

Turpentine scowled deeper and kneeled down and looked underneath the desktop. Then he looked at the boy's feet and backpack. Students sniggered and shared looks of mockery at the sight of their teacher on his knees looking for something that wasn't there. Turpentine finding nothing regained as much pride as he could and gestured his hands up. Winkleman sighed and stood up. Charlie heard the sound of something hit the floor but no one else seemed to hear it.

"Empty your pockets."

Winkleman very much flustered at this moment of fame before the class reluctantly pulled his pockets out. Like everybody expected there was nothing there.

"Why were you chewing?"

"Huh?"

"You were chewing," Turpentine said very clear and precise.

"Yes sir, I was biting my tongue."

"Biting your tongue eh? Yes…Next time I'll be writing you up."

Winkleman sat back down and students around him snickered and smirked.

"Just for that reading time has been cut off. Hope you were reading during that little show because I'm going to give you tonight's and tomorrow's homework now."

The class groaned even louder than before and their earlier smiles were wiped clean. Charlie's face grew tired and he glanced at Winkleman quick enough to catch him leaning over in his desk to the floor to pick up thin air and tuck it in his pocket.

Business was slow. Madison, in turn, was bored out of her brain. She was slumped over on a counter listening to the public news radio. It was raining out, the evidence the water droplets crawling down the store window over the cold fog, and it was interfering with the FM radio signal.

"_So Pallid, if you were to be elected as prime minister what action would you take to improve the economy here in England?"_

"_Well, I assure you…"_

Madison blocked out the rest at the sound of Pallid's voice. Madison, although aware and concerned of the state of her government, was not a particularly political person. Madison's mind was back in the factory thinking about Willy. Somehow, Madison had developed an almost food taster position while tagging around the factory with Willy. She almost asked for it with the amount of samples she managed to swallow whenever he presented her with the opportunity. Willy never gave her prototypes however; he valued her health too much for that. Willy allowed her to taste the near finished candy for any other last minute pieces of advice or glitches.

Madison had suffered a few minor side effects from his candy. The Mint Jujubes a prime example. One minute of sucking on that small hard candy and for the next week she did indeed have green teeth, this was the candies purpose, but the color often changed to yellow or blue for no apparent reason that Willy could explain. Willy had told her before she left to work that morning that there would be plenty of candy ready for her to try: a luminous lolly and a candy coated pencil for sucking. Madison was pondering whether her stomach or her mouth was to glow in the dark if she ate a luminous lolly when Charlie walked into the shop. He was drenched.

"Charlie! Where's your umbrella?!"

Madison hopped up and found herself at Charlie's side helping him peel off the jacket he was wearing.

"I forgot it."

Madison winced and hung the soaking coat onto the stool behind the counter, "Looks like we are going to be taking a shower because I forgot mine."

Charlie groaned, "Really."

"It wasn't raining earlier and it slipped my mind. Sorry."

Charlie frowned as he let his bag fall to the side and he took a seat on a stool across from Madison. Madison quickly made herself look busy by grabbing a rag and although the rag was touching the counter it didn't complete a single swipe. Instead it sat bunched up against the cash register while Madison bought Charlie and herself two Wonka marshmallow cakes. Madison flung the cake over the counter at Charlie then took a seat biting into her sweet.

"So," Madison said through a mouthful of marshmallow, "How was 'the normal school'?"

Charlie broke the patty in half and weighed one of the half's in his hand. Madison called the public school 'the normal school' because Mother thought it would be best he was at a normal school with kids his age for another year or two. Charlie was willing to give it a chance but now he wished he had taken Madison's advice and remained home schooled at the factory.

"A kid got yelled at by Mr. Turpentine."

"Oh yeah? Who was the unfortunate victim?"

"Winkleman."

Madison entire face lit and she sat leaned casually on the table with a smirk.

"What was he in trouble for?"

Charlie looked up and answered with a knowledgeable edge to his voice, "Mr. Turpentine thought he saw Winkleman eating something. He made the entire class stop. He stooped down and looked around thinking he hid it somewhere but there was nothing there."

Madison gave a laugh. It started off small then built to a honking hoot.

"What's so funny?"

Madison sat across from Charlie shaking her head at her own private joke.

"Turpentine was my lab partner "back in the day". It brings back _wonderful _memories to hear you say that."

"Was he that bad," Charlie asked weakly taking a bite from the marshmallow cake.

"Was he bad…? Charlie if I had let the man had his way he would have done everything for me then criticize me later for not knowing how to do anything. He was a butthead then and I bet he's an even bigger butthead now."

Charlie chuckled and Madison chortled.

"Yeah. He give you a difficult worksheet?"

"Yeah," Charlie responded dismally.

"Let me have a look at it."

Charlie gave a smile then dug through his bag a bit before successfully pulling out the sheet of paper. Madison took one quick look over the worksheet before replying, "Do you have any idea how to do this?"

Charlie nodded his head regretfully. Madison smiled sweetly then set the paper down and twisted it to face Charlie.

"Look Charles, It's really easy. You just got to remember the basics. So you're dealing with atoms right?"

Charlie nodded.

"Look, atoms are the easy stuff. Once you get that then everything else gets much easier trust me. And you're not even adding charges yet you're just looking at the parts of atoms."

Charlie looked on confused.

"Do you know what an atom is?"

Charlie nodded but he still looked unsure.

"An atom is this tiny particle of matter. It's the smallest any matter can come to and everything is made up of atoms. It's basically the building block to all matter, right? So, this is basically just asking the parts of an atom."

Charlie nodded concentrating intensely. Madison pointed to the model of the atom printed blanch onto the page.

"Alright so these little parts of the atom is what we use to identify them with. These little balls all clumped together."

Charlie nodded.

"This middle clump of balls here that is the nucleus of the atom. We use this to determine whether it's a chlorine atom or a hydrogen atom. Depending on the number of protons but usually you can determine the element the atom makes by its atomic number on the table of elements but I see Turpentine didn't give you one…"

Madison looked up and was dampened by the confused look Charlie was giving his paper.

"All you've got to know now is the parts of the atom. Neutrons and Protons make up the nucleus, right? Protons are positive. They have a positive charge. Neutrons are neutral, they don't have any charges. And they are all bunched up in the nucleus together. These orbiting balls on the rings here, those are electrons and they have the negative charge. These three types of balls are in the atom, see?"

Charlie still looked extremely confused.

"Alright. I think that you should take a look at the book and if you still don't get it we can try at it some other time, yeah?"

Charlie nodded and tucked the sheet back into his bag.

"I wish I was better at explaining but I'm better at understanding than teaching other people."

"I think you did great. I just don't get it."

"No Charlie, you're just learning it. It's difficult the first time around. Plus, I haven't seen this junk in maybe…five or six years so I'm just hoping that I didn't give you any false information."

"Maddi, how come you didn't become a surgeon or a doctor like everybody said you would?"

Madison sighed and placed a heavy hand on the counter. Charlie was very little when she had dropped out of college but Madison continued to learn that Charlie remembered quite an awful lot from the old days.

"I don't know…Family needed money and jobs for a laboratory worker were slim. I decided that it would be best if I got a job and quit school just for a while till everything was right again."

"How come you haven't gone back," Charlie asked through marshmallow.

Madison stood still and silent then looked at her brothers face taking in the innocent questioning expression then smiled.

"I don't know."

Charlie didn't need to ask more. He took another bite from his marshmallow treat with questions still stirring in his head.

"What happened with Winkleman?"

Charlie shrugged, "Mr. Turpentine threatened to write him up the next time he pretended to eat something."

Madison was grinning ear to ear giggling now.

"Maddi, did you give an invisible candy bar to Winkleman?"

Madison straightened herself her expression turning almost offended, "Charlie, would I ever do something like that?"

"Yes," was Charlie's immediate response?

Madison broke out in laugh and Charlie shook his head.

"Maddi, you weren't supposed to give it away! Willy gave it to you!"

"Oh come on Charlie," Madison chortled punching her brother lightly on the shoulder, "It was one bar. And he _didn't _get caught! How cool is that?! Think of it as a test run. They're meant to be eaten during class and he didn't get caught? It's a total success! I only wish I could have seen Turpentine face down on the floor looking at thin air for something."

Charlie broke out in chuckles as well as he chewed the last of the marshmallow bar.

"His real name isn't even Turpentine. He changed it. He's original name used to be Horton."

"Really," Charlie asked with a grin.

"I swear it! And everybody took advantage of it to. He couldn't turn a corner without hearing someone yelling out his name. Every time he turned a corner, 'eh Norville! Yoo-hoo! Horton!' "

"That's sort of mean," Charlie said through a laugh.

"He deserved it though."

Madison nodded firmly and clicked the cash register opened and checked that all the money was in order. Madison checked the clock. Her shift finished ten minutes ago. Taking a glance out into the gray blustery rain outside she looked back to Charlie, very reluctantly asking, "My shift's over. You want to head on home?"

Charlie too looked out the window and his face looked wary.

"Do we have to?"

Madison looked back outside and staying indoors seemed awfully nice compared to going out into the bone chilling rain without the protection of an umbrella.

"Mmm, I don't wanna…Come on. Let's just get it over with."

Charlie gave an exasperated sigh as he pushed himself away from the counter.

"Charlie Bucket don't you give me that look. The faster we get to the factory the less we have to worry about the rain. The radio says that it's supposed to get even worse later on tonight and I don't wanna get stuck here."

Charlie relented and slipped into the damp coat that made him shiver. Madison slipped hers on and wrapped the scarf Grandma Georgina and Grandma Josephine had made for her last Christmas tightly about her neck. Madison looked down at her thin dress pants and scowled at the uniform. If she knew the weather was supposed to get this bad she would have come prepared with a spare change of clothes. The two stood poised at the door and Madison took a deep breath.

"Okay, I say we should run to the factory. What say you?"

"Okay."

"Okay. Ready?"

"Uh-huh."

"Alright let's go."

The bell above the door screamed as the door was swung open harshly and the two ran from the shop.

"Ooh! It's cold, it's cold, it's cold!"

Madison wasn't wearing the best choice of footwear either. Thin sneakers and they were retaining water like crazy.

"I told you we should have stayed inside," Charlie reminded as he winced at the stinging sharp cold of the rain against his face.

"The sooner we're home the sooner we'll be warm. So hush up!"

The two ran carefully down the icy streets. But about hallway up the street from Wonka's Madison stepped on a patch of ice disguised as a puddle of water and she slipped and fell into the curb of icy water.

"OH NO!"

Charlie looked back and he wasn't sure whether to laugh or be concerned. Madison's dress pants were completely soaked through and she was shivering violently, her teeth clenched and clacking.

"Keep going! Oh, damn, it's cold. I'm freezing my nubs off!"

Madison hopping forward her legs clamped together arms closed over her chest, followed after Charlie who had gained a head start. Madison was freezing by the time she was standing at the back door of the factory beside Charlie.

"Are you okay?"

Madison looked down at her brother and smiled, "Oh no. This is how I express excitement."

Madison let her teeth clack and a violent shiver wrack her body.

"You got the key?"

"Oh yeah."

"Hurry! I'm growing icicles in my nose as we speak!"

Charlie laughed and dug around in his pockets. Then his smile fell.

"Don't tell me you left it inside."

Charlie looked up sheepishly, "Sorry."

Madison groaned exasperatedly then countered by slamming her hand against the metal door.

"Somebody! Hawika! Let us in! I'm dying out here!"

After a minute passed with Madison repeatedly beating the door it swung open to reveal a very cross looking Hawika.

"Come in then! It's your own fault for running off without dressing properly this mornin'. And forgetting the key, noggins must be empty…"

Madison too cold to argue or banter rushed in and nearly moaned as the warmth of the factories heating warmed her down to her bones. She shed her coat and hung it onto the coat rack then let her slightly damp hair fall out of its bun. Madison shivered again and rubbed her bare arms.

"Why is it so cold," Charlie asked as he hung his coat up as well.

"Its December," Madison replied bluntly turned stiff by the weather, "What you should really be asking is why it's wet outside! Snow I can handle but that was icy, slushy, wet outside."

"She took a tumble into an ice puddle," Charlie pointed out.

Hawika let out a small giggle and Madison bristled.

"That was no puddle that was a friggin slush mound!"

Hawika shook her head and walked off leaving the two with, "I have other business to attend to. I'd go change into warm dry clothes if I were you two."

"That I can do," Madison said with a nod.

"Yeah," Charlie agreed and the two walked to the right hand hall that led to the elevator.

Shivering and humming Madison climbed into the elevator with Charlie pressed up against her and she scanned over the buttons looking for that particular button that would send them to the floor their rooms sat on.

"I must be going blind," Madison muttered. Charlie reached up and pressed the button that had been two buttons left of the button that had been at the center of her vision. Madison stood back in defeat.

"Thanks."

Charlie nodded with a smile and both grunted as the elevator took off and they hit the walls as the elevator made its way through the factory. When it came to a stop both were on the floor legs splayed in awkward positions.

"Note to self, 'never take elevator when wet.'"

Charlie nodded in agreement. The two slid themselves off the floor and jogged down the halls to their rooms, flung the doors open, and jumped in. Madison's room had been fixed up quite a while ago and she now called it hers again. Madison peeled the wet uniform from her body and quickly threw on a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. Not the most fashionable considering the resources at her fingertips but it was warm. Then she blow dried the wet strands of hair and she left her hair down. Finally in the warm comfort of her home she decided to go and find Willy. Charlie had most likely already begun the search. Then her phone pinned to the back wall underneath a gummy bear tree near her bed went off. It was an elegantly designed phone with a W painted on the deep violet surface that hooked into the factories PA system.

Madison put it to her ear and listened.

"Madison?"

"You're talking to her."

"Mr. Wonka's having some trouble. Wanted us to call for you and Charlie right away."

Madison gave an almost faked sigh with a laugh, "I'll be right there. What room?"

"Spotty Powder mixing room."

Madison thanked the voice at the other end then put the phone back onto the hanger. She had never been in the Spotty Mixing room before. She didn't even know there was one. But Willy was putting in new rooms every day, making it impossible to keep up. With a laugh Madison skipped out of her room and hustled to the elevator. Sure to say that it was going to be a mess when she arrived.

**A/N: FIRST CHAPTER! YAY! FINALLY, got around to the sequel! This won't be updated nearly as fast as the first one had been but I swear it will be updated at a reasonable rate. Hope you liked this introduction and there will be more coming soon.**


End file.
